Escape
by Roselie Parry
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAKEN. Reilly's escaped & only one person's on his mind. Spencer Reid. But with Reid living with Hotch & almost constantly guarded by Morgan, will he be able to claim what he thinks is his? Or will Reid himself go back to him all on his own?
1. And So It Begins

Chapter 1

Rain came down in sheets, darkening the city and making it look like it was nine at night instead of nine in the morning. Only people who had actual rain coats or umbrellas dared to poke their heads outside and the only sounds to be heard were tires splashing through puddles and raindrops hitting the road and sidewalks.

In a near by cafe, which was almost empty due to the rain, Reid sat with Hotch and his five year old son Jack, adding to much sugar to his coffee as he half watched his boss cut the child's pancakes for him, which by now were so drenched in maple syrup Reid doubted if the actual food could still be tasted.

"I appreciate you letting me stay with you Hotch, especially under the circumstances..." Reid trailed off, voice lowering itself automatically, as he glanced outside as the rain drenched SUV that sat parked at the curb.

"Don't mention it," Hotch straightened back up handing his son back the fork and reached for the pepper, "I'd do the same for any of the team in the same situation."

Reid just nodded, using the blade of his knife to crush the crust on his toast.

"Reid," the older man waited until the young agent looked up, "really, don't stress about it, they're going to catch him."

"I just... I feel like I'm _intruding _on your life," Reid raised his mug half way to his mouth before setting it back down, "this is my problem, I should be at home going through my normal routine, not here being...It's just, with witness protection..."

"Reid, just stop," Hotch interrupted, setting down his fork and giving the younger man a serious stare, "you're more then welcome to stay with me and Jack," at this Jack looked up from his pancakes and smiled at the mention of his name, "and I understand you're not wanting to go into witness protection."

Reid opened his mouth to reply but cut himself off as the waitress returned to top off their coffee's and talk with jack about the half colored paper place mat that sat next to the child's plate.

Quietly excusing himself, Reid slid from the booth and headed to the bathroom, running a hand through his hair as he went.

He hated feeling like this, nervous, on edge and just a little scared, always looking over his shoulder as if he expected Reilly to pop out of the ground and pull him into the shadows where he'd never be found.

He'd refused witness protection due to the incident with Hotch and George Foyet, which had resulted in Hotches wife's Haley's location being comprised and ultimately resulting in her murder.

Of course everyone had offered him a place to stay, Morgan more then once, but they all had their own lives, JJ with Will and baby Henry, and Morgan would most likely have women over a lot and that would just be too awkward.

Pushing open the door, Reid waited until it closed before he turned to look in the large mirror the spanned almost the length of the entire wall, staring at his reflection for a long moment before turning on the water and splashed it in his face, trying to scrub away the nervous feeling crawling across his skin.

Reid stared at himself in the mirror again, water drops falling from his nose and beading off his chin as he swallowed.

He jumped slightly when one of the stalls open and a man shuffled out, giving Reid a quick greeting smile before he washed his hands.

The agent did his best to return the greeting before running a hand through his hair again, quietly cursing the fact he forgot his hands were still wet and quickly wiping them on his shirt.

"you okay bud?"

Reid turned to look at the stranger standing a few sinks away, "uh yeah, I'm, I'm fine."

"You sure, you seem kinda nervous about something," the man raised an eyebrow slightly, before walking over to the paper-towel dispenser and tearing off a piece to dry his hands.

"No, I'm not nervous, really," Reid repeated, turning to look back in the mirror and fixing his shirt as a form of self-distraction.

"Well..." Reid tensed as the man got a little _too _close for comfort, his breath ghosting over the back of his neck and he felt fingers push what felt like a folded up piece of paper, or maybe a card, into his back pocket, "maybe you should be."

Then he was gone, leaving the bathroom whistling a tune that Reids currently screaming mind couldn't remember.

He stood there, still staring at the now pale face reflection looking back at him, breath leaving his lungs in slightly shaking gasps as he slowly drew the folded up piece of paper from his back pocket and started to unfold it, not glancing up as Hotch entered the bathroom to tell them it was time to go.

Reid didn't even look up when Hotch stopped next to him, one hand resting on his shoulder, his mind dimly registering the fact his boss was talking to him.

The only thing his mind was registering were those six neatly written words on the paper that he held with shaking hands, his breath catching in his throat.

_Hello Spencer. Did you miss me?_

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**BAM! I'm back baby! And it's the beginning of the sequel, as promised! :D**

**Sorry it took so long and that the first chap is kinda short xD school had be frik-frakkin' out, exams and all that shit :)**

**Hope eveyone enjoys :) I don't know how long this part 2 installment will be, aiming for around 15 chapters again **

**as ALWAYS, Reviews are much much much loved :) **


	2. I'll Be Waiting

Chapter 2

Reid ran a hand through his hair.

He was sitting on the couch at Hotches, JJ on his right and Morgan on his left, listening as Hotch informed the other agents about the incident at the diner, including showing the note that had been given to the youngest agent.

"And you're _sure _this is Peter's hand writing?" Morgan held the piece of paper between two fingers and waved it slightly as he twisted to look at Reid who sat fiddling with his fingers on the cushion next to him.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'd recognize it anywhere," Reid insisted for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, reaching out a hand and slowly tugging the crinkled paper from Morgan's grasp, "it's Reilly's."

He looked up to find all eyes locked on him, and he quickly looked away, focusing on studying the note rather then expressions.

"We should have it scanned and tested for prints," JJ suggested after a somewhat uncomfortable pause, turning to look from Reid to Hotch who sat across from the three agents on the couch.

"It's a little late for that now isn't it?" Reid spoke up without actually looking up from the paper which was now being turned over and inspected in his hands, cutting in before Hotch could even start to reply, "I mean, we've all already been handling it. If there were any prints, they've probably been covered by our own or smudged."

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?"

Reid looked up at Morgan who sat leaned over, elbows on his knees, eyes fixed on the him, making the younger agent swallow and slowly hand the paper back, "I suppose not."

There was another long pause of somewhat awkward silence in which many glances were exchanged, before Reid stood.

"Uh, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Hotch replied nodding to him, "I'll call you when dinners ready."

Reid nodded then turned and headed out of the room and up the stairs, walking down the hall to the guest room, rubbing the back of his head as he paused to close the door behind him.

He didn't know what to do, or what to think for that matter, these days everything was just so complicated he sure was his brain would overload at any moment.

Sighing, Reid sat on the bed, propping his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands, taking a few steadying breathes.

This was getting ridiculous, he _knew _Reilly wouldn't want to leave town without him, but it would be impossible for him to stay with every police force out looking for him.

But still, his mind continued wandered back to those hellish months as a prisoner in Reilly's house, his time broken up between the living room, his room, and if he was being severely punished, he was locked in the basement with no food and only half a bottle of water to last him for what had once been five days.

The buzz of his phone had Reid lifting his head with a sigh and stretching before he reached in his pocket to retrieve it, muttering to himself as he opened the text.

_'2AM, I'll be waiting, if you're not outside, there will be consequences – xo Reilly'_

Reid's mouth opened and closed silently before his fingers fumbled automatically to close the message, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs as he quickly put the phone down beside him as if it was something venomous about to bite him.

Reilly wouldn't just show up at Hotches house, he _couldn't _just show up, he was a wanted man after all. '_But then again, he has ways of avoiding people,' _Reid's mind supplied.

Getting up Reid headed to the door, pausing once he was in the hall to briefly listen to the teams conversation downstairs before heading to the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him before locking it.

Turning, Reid faced the mirror, fidgeting with his clothes and hair before removing his watch, sweater vest and dress shirt, staring at the for the most part, faded scars that covered his stomach chest and shoulders.

He didn't have a massive amount of them, to be precise there was only nine.

Four on his stomach.

Two on his chest.

And three across his shoulders.

But then again... those were only the ones on his torso, there were still the ones on his legs and feet.

Taking a breath the young agent traced the scars across his stomach, fingers following along the thickest line of scar tissue from when he had split dinner all over the floor... And that's when he'd learned rule one.

Never piss off Reilly in the kitchen around large butcher knives.

It hadn't been a deep wound so Reid had been surprised that it had scarred the way it did, and of course Reilly had spent the next week and a half begging for his forgiveness, bringing him flowers and candy and a watch which he assumed was still somewhere in the criminals old house.

He could still picture the way Reilly had literally gotten on his knees, wrapping his large arms around the younger mans skinny torso, face pressed gently against the bandages that wrapped around Reid's stomach as he cried and begged to be forgiven, and Reid had just ran his shaky hands through Reilly's wavy dark hair and told him he was.

Reid pushed back the images before he scooped his shirts off the floor and started to pull the dress shirt back on recovering the scars, pausing when there was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey kid, you alright?" Morgans voice was muffled by the closed door between them, "you just kinda took off so JJ asked me to come up and check on you."

"I'm fine," replied Reid, buttoning up the light blue shirt before slowly pulling the vest back on over his head and running a hand through his hair, "just... I'm fine," the young agent bit his lip as he changed his reply, reaching over and unlocking the door, pulling it open and stepping past the larger agent who stepped back out of his way.

"Just what?" Morgan halted the younger mans attempt at going back in his room back reaching out and grabbing onto his arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"Just don't worry about it, you can tell JJ I'm fine, it's just been a rough week," Reid pulled his arm free and walked into his room, closing the door behind him cutting off Morgan just as he opened his mouth to speak.

Reid flopped on the bed, picking up his cell again and reopened the message, staring at words unblinkingly until his eyes started to sting and he closed them, keeping them closed until the next thing he knew Hotch was gently shaking him awake and it was time for dinner.

Dinner went by to fast for Reid's liking, not that he had taken a lot of spaghetti anyways, mostly having pushed it around his plate until Jack had tattled to his father that he wasn't eating.

And now Reid lay in bed, having showered, brushed his teeth and put on his pajama pants hours ago, staring at the bright digital numbers of the clock which currently read 1:45am.

Taking a breath and kicking off the blankets, Reid stood and started to pace around the room, his mind currently at way with itself.

He didn't... no he _couldn't _go back to Reilly.

But if he didn't... Reilly was dangerous, there was no denying that, Reid _knew _that for a fact, and the last part of the message, '_there will be consequences.' _kept showing up every time he closed his eyes.

So what choice did he have?

Swallowing, Reid headed to the door.

* * *

><p>Hotch wasn't sure at first what had woken him, he almost always slept through the night until his alarm, but now he found himself laying on his back, staring at the ceiling trying to figure it out.<p>

A glance at the clock told him it was just past 3AM and then it finally dawned on him that the house was too quiet.

Hotch flipped off the blankets and stood, walking out of his room and standing in the hallway simply listening.

Ever since Reid had some to stay he had gotten used to the sound of the other agents sleep mutterings or the occasional yell which had Hotch waking him up and Jack poking his sleepy head out of his own bedroom.

And right now Hotch heard nothing.

Walking down the hall he paused briefly to listen again before he opened the guest room door, peering inside and quietly cursing when he saw the bed was empty.

Heading to the stairs, Hotch paused half way down, both hands on the rails, "Reid?"

No answer.

Just the ticking of the kitchen clock.

It didn't take long to check the rest of the house and come to the conclusion that Reid wasn't in it, it took even less time to find the note that had been neatly taped to the outside of the door containing two neatly written words that Hotch recognized as the same hand writing from the note they had examined earlier.

_You Lose._

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~ **

**O-m-g -.- I've been seriously lacking the writing mood lately... but then Criminal Minds was on last night and then again tonight and I'm like "hahaha... Reid looks so funny with short hair... though definitely not ugly... He's so pretty!"**

**So here's chapter 2 :D after all this time xD**

**Review people! Gotta know what you think :D**


	3. Buried Alive

Chapter 3

_He walked out onto Hotches front porch, his heart pounding and his throat almost painfully constricting as he spotted the dark sedan parked at the curb._

_Glancing around, he walked slowly forward finding it slightly harder to breathe with each step he took, silently wishing that his boss would come bursting out of the house and pull him back as squad cars came speeding down the street, catching the man before he could take him away to God knows where._

_A sudden blinding burst of pain from a blow to the back of his head had him falling to the ground with a weak cry that had barely left his lips before he felt his arms get wrenched painfully behind him and plastic cuffs snapped around his wrists, a knee between his shoulder blades pressed him into the hard ground and a rough hand pushed his chin up, closing his gasping mouth as a piece of duct tape was pressed firmly against his mouth muffling his yell of alarm._

_Moments later he was roughly pulled to his feet by his arm and hair and half dragged, his legs stumbling to support himself and move at the same time, to the back of the car, eyes widening as the man in the baseball cap, who he quickly realized wasn't Reilly, opened the trunk._

_His muffled protests were drowned out as he was picked and put in the trunk, his legs still not working the way they should since his head was still spinning, though he did manage to get one good kick at the mans shoulder which made the stranger curse and push him roughly back, his head thumping against the floor of the trunk and he struggled into the sitting position just as the lid was shoved down and he was plunged into darkness._

Reid stared at the wooden boards barely a foot in front of his face, reaching a shaking hand up to touch the slightly bloodstained gouges in the wood his now ragged fingernails had left days ago when he had first woken up and found himself in the small seven by four wooden box.

Letting out a shaky sigh, the young agent wiggled in the confined space trying to find a comfortable position.

The only light was the dim glow that came in from the hole that also supplied his oxygen by his feet, it wasn't much, just enough to give him the impression that he was under something, and definitely inside since he often heard the sounds of the floor creaking near by or the distant sound of a television or, like now, the radio.

He should have known Reilly wouldn't have risked getting caught, even if it was picking him up.

No, the man who had grabbed him had been the man from the cafe who had given him the note, Reid had gotten a brief glimpse of his face from under the bill of a well worn baseball cap before the trunk had been slammed down and he couldn't see anything at all.

"Hello?" Reids voice was croaky as he called out, banging his hands somewhat weakly against the boards above him, "is anyone there! Please... Let me out! I won't run away, I promise!"

A small amount of dust fell from above, catching in his throat and sending him into a small coughing fit and he quickly lowered his bruised hands, rolling onto his side the best he could until the coughing faded and he was able to regain his breath.

In answer the radio was turned up, 'Bottoms Up' by Nickelback echoing above him.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the world around him and think about anything but his current condition, lying half starved in his boxers in a coffin like space under the floor of a house in what was quite possibly in the middle of nowhere with battered hands and what had to be the beginning of bedsores covering his back.

The young agent opened his eyes again when the radio abruptly turned off, the floor boards creaking again before Reid heard the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor above him, the scraping sound making him cringe.

Slowly rolling back onto his back, Reid felt his pulse quicken when he heard the locks above being removed before warm, fuzzy light flooded the small space and he had to blink rapidly as his eyes adjusted.

The man who stood over him, legs braced on either side of the opening, was tall, tanned, and in his early thirties, with an average build and fairly short, mussed red hair.

The man from the cafe... Reilly's cousin.

Reid swallowed, hands curled against his chest as he tried to read the other mans expression, he even tried to remember his name, Reilly had had a few pictures of him at the other house, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the strangers name.

_'Tim? Jim?'_

"Well look at you," the man spoke pulling the agent from his train of thought, slowly smiled showing slightly yellowed stained teeth, "bet you'd like to get outta there wouldn'tcha sweetheart?"

Reid said nothing, just fidgeted and stared, swallowing uneasily as he tried to judge the strangers next move.

"C'mon, up you get," the man leaned over stilling grinning like the Cheshire cat and grabbed the agent by his wrists, hauling him up off the floor and half dragging him, Reid struggling weakly, until he was dumped on the bed.

The young agent panted, now sprawled on his stomach, his limbs heavy and the sores on his back stinging from the sudden change of air temperature and the lack of pressure.

Reillys cousin whistled, "now _those _look like they hurt," a calloused hand landed on Reids back close enough to one of the open sores to make him whimper pitifully, " I should probably get something for'em shouldn't I?"

Reid watched the man leave from the corner of his eye, the softness of the mattress making him feel boneless and tired, his eyes roaming around slowly, taking in the sight of the room.

It wasn't the biggest bedroom he'd ever seen, with light green wallpaper, old looking wooden furniture and the bed he was on was, which had been moved in order to gain access to the in ground coffin, was covered with a floral printed duvet and multiple puffed pillows and Reid found himself fighting the urge to drag himself towards them.

A floor board squeaked letting him know the other man had returned and the bed sagged as the man sat next to him.

Reid cringed slightly, biting his lip as a cold, wet cloth was gently draped over his back, the man shushing him gently before adding another cloth to the sore on the agents shoulder blade.

"Now if I'da known this was gonna happen, you wouldn'ta been in there as long as you were," the man continued in his odd accent that Reid couldn't place, his voice pitched at a level that seemed to boarder on annoyance.

There was a stretched out silence, the only sounds being his own off breathing and the mans quiet mutterings.

The agents eyes stretched wide when he felt a hand slide down his spine and warm lips press lightly against the back of his neck before two hands ran lightly up his sides making his breath hitch in his throat.

"What... What are you doing?" Reid swallowed hard, trying to slowly wiggle his way out from under the older mans roaming hands.

Fingernails quickly digging into his sides stop him, "Reilly gave me permission to look after you however I see fit til he gets here next week..." he could tell the man was grinning without even seeing his face.

'_That doesn't sound like Reilly...' _Reid thought, squeezing his eyes shut as the mans weight shifted more on top of him, somewhat straddling his legs letting the young agent feel something he definitely didn't want to feel pressing against his ass.

More kisses and the occasional nip rained down on his back, carefully maneuvered around the bedsores, a hand wiggling in between his chest and the bedspread to toy with one of his nipples making him gasp.

"Stop..." the plea came out sounding slightly breathless as the hands were switched, his other nipple now being mercilessly pinched and toyed with as lips kissed and bit at his neck, Reid hands clenching in the sheets as the man unintentionally leaned on his bruised back, causing him to gasp in pain, "please stop...You're hurting me."

The man ignored him, his free hand now running down the smooth planes of Reids stomach until his fingertips were able to dip underneath the waistband of the smaller mans boxers.

Reid felt the other man grin against his neck and squeezed his eyes shut, muscles tensing, '_oh God, please don't let this happen...'_

There was the sudden sound of the door bursting opened, heavy footsteps then the man was pulled off him with a surprised yelp and Reid found himself letting out a small sigh of relief, the sense of relief quickly vanishing as his thoughts turned to whoever had just come bursting through the door.

Slowly opening his eyes, Reid turned to look towards the corner to where the man was now curled up, lip split and nose bloody, hands and arms raised over his head in an attempt to ward off any future blows as he choked out apologies at the man who gripped him by the shirt and was currently trying to beat him to death.

The attackers face was twisted in rage, his knuckles split and bloodstained from throwing punches.

His hair was shorter and dyed a shade lighter, his clothing style changed and he was a few pounds lighter, but Reid recognized him the instant he saw him.

Reilly had finally arrived.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**WHOO! (: I finally finished my update ^.^ this took me suuuuuuuuuuch a long time and I apologize for keeping anyone in suspense.**

**As a token of my apology, please feel free to help yourself to free cookies sets plate of cookies on a random suddenly there table***

**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D I love feedback peoples! **


	4. Saved & Bathed

Chapter 4

"_Son. Of. A. Bitch! You do _not _touch what's _mine!"

Reilly had worked himself into a rage, showing no signs of stopping his assault on the now barely conscience man at his feet.

Reid forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the strain it caused on his stiff back, staring at the enraged man before him, mouth opening as closing soundlessly as he struggled to gather the courage to speak. "...Reilly, it's okay."

When the larger man showed no signs of hearing him, the young agent forced himself to his feet, somewhat stumbling the few feet between them and grabbing the angry mans arm as he raised to to strike again, "you're gonna kill him."

The con man spun around, hand clamping down on Reids wrist and twisting his arm, making him whimper loudly, but he still held his ground, refusing to back down like he would of have had he been the same person he was a month after being rescued.

"Stay out of this Spencer," the words came out as a growl and Reilly let him go, shoving him back towards the bed as he turned back to the man on the floor who was now trying to crawl pathetically away as quietly as possible.

Of course Reilly's shove-angle had been off, resulting in the smaller man stumbling back and missing the bed, leg catching the corner as he fell and land hard on his back on the cold wooden floor.

A half yelp, half cry tore from Reids lips as the sores and bruises on his back connected with the floor, spots dancing in his vision when his head thudded against the floor.

"_Spencer!_"

The floor vibrated slightly as Reilly fell next to him, a warm arm slipping under his neck and pulling him up as the agent struggled to put the room and the larger mans concerned and somewhat alarmed face into focus.

A warm hand patted his face lightly, "Spence, can you hear me?" Reid blinked trying to clear the spots, choosing to stare at the ceiling rather than at the face of the man who was currently half cradling him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I... I thought you'd hit the bed."

"M'fine," Reid wished he had the strength to sit up, but both his head and back were currently throbbing and he didn't think he had enough co-ordination to get his legs under him, or even to push himself away from Reilly.

"Here, I'm gonna lift you onto the bed alright?"

Reilly's free arm slid under his knees and Reid found himself hoisted into the air and deposited gently on the bed, the older mans arm keeping a light but firm grip on the back of his neck to keep him from falling onto his back, "easy does it now."

"M'fine... I don't need your help," Reid shrugged away from the older mans touch, clutching the blanket under him when the room tilted and a wave of nausea rose in his throat, his free hand rushing up to clasp over his mouth as he fought to keep what little was in his stomach from coming up.

"You gonna be sick?" Reilly's face was a mask of concern, the scar by his eye crinkling.

Reid shook his head the best he could before lowering his hand and moving a few inches away, biting the inside of his lip when the pain flared from the movement.

"I just... I wanna lay down, and I wanna go to sleep," the young agent stammered, eyes flickering from the bed to Reilly, then back to the bed, "okay?"

A soft smile appeared on the cons face, the type of smile that let Reid know that his request was about to be turned down, "you need a bath."

Reid swallowed hard, turning his attention to the floral bedspread, "I don't want a bath... I just want to sleep."

"S'not an option Spence, you're covered in filth, you need to get clean... c'mon," Reilly stood and reached out, grabbing the smaller man by his arms and hauled him to his feet, catching the skinny agent around the waist when his legs buckled unexpectedly.

When he refused to keep still as he was lead down the narrow hall, Reilly let out a sigh and muttered under his breath, suddenly stopping only to crouch and put the still squirming man over his shoulder, " y'just had to be difficult..."

Reid finally went limp, hanging there, staring at the small of the larger mans back as they finally reached the bathroom, the agent curling his toes against the cold linoleum when Reilly crouched again to put him back on his own two feet.

He glanced around at the small bathroom, it was barely half as big as the one at Reilly's old house... which would make it almost impossible to squeeze past the con and get out the door. The bathtub and shower practically took up half the room.

"Don't even..."

Blinking, Reid finally realized he had been staring at the doorway, and as he watched Reilly purposely stared at him as he reached out a calloused hand and pushed the door shut.

"I wasn't..." Reid purposely cut himself off, keeping his head down though he kept his eyes on Reilly as he turned on the water and started filling the tub.

"Yes you were," Reilly didn't look over as he stuck his hand under the flow of water to check the temperature, " you let them get inside your head... Though I can't blame you, it's what they do. They get inside peoples heads for a living."

He stayed silent, there was no point in arguing... he always lost and wound up with bruises.

Wetting his lips, the agent shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "can I take a shower instead?"

Again Reilly didn't turn to look at him, his attention focused on the water, "no... it'll only agitate the sores on your back. Now take your boxers off."

Reid didn't move, "I'll be careful... I won't let..."

"I said no Spencer and that's the end of it," Reilly's sharp tone made him flinch, "now lose the boxers and get in the fucking tub."

Taking a breath, the agent finally moved to remove his only article of clothing.

"Could you take any longer?"

He looked up the moment Reilly pushed into his space, his ass hitting the sink with a thump as the larger mans fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down his hips, the suddenness of it and the feel of cool air again sensitive skin making his breath hitch.

Reilly smirked at the sound but said nothing, crouching down to pull the garment off smaller mans skinny legs, making sure his fingers grazed over his captives thighs as he stood, watching the younger man squirmy uncomfortably.

The con reached a hand up to grasp Reids chin, tilting his head up so that their faces were barely an inch apart, lips almost touching, but not quite, smirking slightly at the feel of the other mans hands grasping the sides of his shirt, his pupils slightly dilated in the dingy bathroom light and his lips slightly parted as he let out small unneeded gasps.

He moved his hand from Reids chin to his hair, smirk turning to a scowl as he clenched his fingers and twisted his hand, making the agent give a small cry, pale hands flying up in a sad attempt to free himself, quickly giving up, and simply holding onto his captors wrist instead, "now get in _fucking_ tub."

Letting go, Reilly stepped to the side and let the now naked agent pass and climb into the tub, wincing when the water touched his skin, he sighed, "you can't take a bath standing up Spencer..."

Reid glanced at him before nodding, slowly lowering himself into the almost too-hot water, biting his lip when the water lapped gently against his back.

He sat there silently, one hand clenched onto the side of the tub, wanting nothing more then to climb out.

The agent looked over when he saw Reilly move from the corner of his eye, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" The con pulled his shirt off over his head, mussing his blonde streaked hair and revealing two new scars on his side that Reid guessed had to have been caused by a shank, "now budge up."

Taking a breath, Reid looked away as Reilly removed the rest of his clothing before he forced himself to move forward, pulling his legs up so that the larger man could fit in behind him, the cons feet on either side of his hips.

He stayed silent as he allowed his back to be gingerly cleaned, the other man humming under his breath as he reached around Reid to grab the shampoo.

"I can clean my own hair," Reid protested, even though Reilly had already started to lather his hair. He sighed when, as expected, he was ignored.

Reilly used a cup to wash the shampoo out of his hair, filling it with tub-water and pouring it over the smaller mans head, instructing him to keep his eyes shut to avoid having suds get in them.

"Turn around so I can clean the front of yah."

Reid started to protest but cut himself off, what was the point of arguing? He would either do it willingly, or be forced, and willingly would be a lot let painful.

After a moment of hesitation, the agent hauled himself onto his knees and somewhat awkwardly clambered around until he was sitting again, now facing Reilly who was wearing his usual smirk, his legs laying over Reilly's due to the narrowness of the tub.

They sat for a moment before Reilly sighed and reached out, grabbing his legs and pulling him slightly closer, "you can't get clean sittin' so far away."

'_I could if you would let me wash myself,'_ Reid thought, though didn't dare say it out loud out of fear of being struck.

It didn't take long for his front to get clean, then the cloth was deposited on the floor and the skinny agent found himself being dragged forward into an unwanted kiss, Reilly's tongue invading his mouth as his hands found boney hips under water.

Reid stared at the grimy blue-green tiles behind the con as he tilted his chin up instinctively as his neck was assaulted with kisses and nips.

A strangled noise rose in his throat when Reilly's teeth found the spot behind his ear and he found himself involuntarily gripping the larger mans arms...

Oh how he _hated _bathes.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**Apology cookies for all D:**

**Sorry it took sooooooo long for the update, I had it about 1/4th written and then my mind went BLAH! And then there was the pressure of end of semester school stuff and exams (though I only had one) and ….. and yeah.**

**Please Review (: Next chapter won't take nearly as long to update! Promise :D**


	5. Broken Phones & Cold Toes

Chapter 5

Reid stared at the wall.

He couldn't believe he was here again, lying in a bed with Reilly pressed up behind him, arm wrapped around his waist and face nuzzled against the back of his neck, soft snores filling the agents ears.

He tensed when the larger man mumbled in his sleep, the arm around him tightening slightly, pulling him back against the convicts chest, before loosening again.

Inhaling quietly, Reid fished under the comforter for the larger mans arm, gingerly prying it from around his middle and slowly slipping out of bed, doing his best not to cause the mattress to shift.

He froze, feet on the floor and half pushed off the bed when Reilly mumbled again, sighing in his sleep as he rolled over, stretching out on his stomach and facing the other way, arms slipped under his pillow.

Reid stood there, slightly surprised at how easy it currently was to take in air, watching the older man sleep.

How easy it would be, to just grab the lamp off the nightstand and connect it to the sleeping mans head.

No... How easy it _should _be...

_The agent gasped._

_He couldn't believe he was doing this, his mind being grounded again when Reilly's teeth sunk into his ear lobe and finger nails dug into the back of his knee, pulling his leg to an even more uncomfortable angle._

"_S-stop... It h-hurts..." Reid squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clenching the sheets until his knuckles were white, shoulder starting to ache from being propped on his elbow for so long and his eyes watering as the larger man continued to thrust roughly inside of him, showing no signs of changing his tempo, Reilly's chest occasionally brushing against the sores on his back._

"_Shhh..." warm lips pressed soothingly against his ear, the hand that was between his side and the mattress holding him, fingertips gently scratching against his ribs making him gasp at the shiver it sent up his spine, "you're just not used to it... Just relax, it'll feel good soon, Spence, I promise."_

_Reid just whimpered..._

Blinking, the agent shook his head slightly and stepped back, away from the bed as he snapped out of his thoughts, taking another breath and quickly scooping his boxers off the floor and pulling them on before he left the room, doing his best not to limp and wanting nothing more then to collapse back into his own bed in the safety of his apartment as he shut the door quietly behind him as he slipped out of the darkened room.

He had to run his hand along the wall in the hall to see where he was going, glad that pale moonlight came through the window on the front door which was set across from the bottom of the stairs, so at least he wouldn't trip and fall down them.

Pale light allowed him to see his way around downstairs, and he made his way into the kitchen, turning on the small lamp on the counter so he could see properly and he looked around for the cordless phone.

'_I'll call for help... Hotch or Morgan, they'll be able to find me." _

He spotted the phone by the toaster and made his way over, his feet sticking slightly to the cold tiles.

'O_r maybe I should just call 911.'_

"What're _you _doing down 'ere?"

A voice behind him made him jump and drop the phone, the cordless falling to the tile, the batteries falling out the back when the cover snapped off.

Reid spun around, pressing himself to the counter, staring wide-eyed at the bruised man standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand on the end of the railing and fixing him with an amused grin.

"I...I uh..." the agent swallowed, hands gripping the edge of the counter, eyes glancing from the man by the stairs to the currently broken phone on the floor and back again.

Reilly's cousin slowly made his way over, the rosy light shining off the numerous bruises on his torso, red hair mussed from laying in bed.

"_you...you_... you _what_?" Tim mocked, laughing quietly and stopping about a foot away, pulling his sweat pants back up onto narrow hips, before he stepped forward into Reid's bubble, that Cheshire grin returning as he put his hands on the counter on either side of the nervous looking younger man who was currently looking at the floor.

"I wasn't doing anything, I just came down to get a drink," Reid avoided eye-contact, swallowing hard as he tried to ignore his racing heart.

"Well that's not what it looked liked to me," the red head stated, "to me, it looked like you were about to call for help..." he moved his face closer, momentarily forcing eye-contact, "see, you may have my cousin wrapped around your pretty little finger, but not me sweetheart, so I'm gonna give you a choice."

Reid glanced up again, "what?"

"Either I tell my dear cousin what you were doin' down here in the kitchen in the middle of the night..." Tim trailed off.

"Or w-what?" the agent looked up, only moving his eyes, keeping his white knuckled grip on the counter top.

"You can blow me or..." he paused, seeming to think, enjoying the way the smaller mans ears turned red at the words, "kiss me. Your choice."

Reid nodded, sucking in a breath when the older man leaned forward and pressed their lips together, forcing himself to kiss the smug bastard back and trying not to squirm when a hand pressed against the small of his back.

A thigh quickly forced itself between his legs and the agent felt panic start to build when the hand on his back started to slip further down, pulling him away from the counter.

Finally managing to break the kiss, Reid turned his head away and brought his hands up in an attempt to push the other man away from him, doing his best to keep his voice quiet, "s-stop... let me go. I agreed to kiss you... n-not this!"

"How can I help m'self when you're just so dang _pretty_?" Tim whispered, lips pressed to the trembling mans ear as his hands continued to map out the squirming mans sides and back.

"I... I'll scream, and... And t-then Reilly will come down here and..." Reid started, getting cut off mid-sentence when the other man interrupted, reaching up to roughly grab him by the chin.

"And _what?_" The red head growled, face so close the agent could smell the toothpaste on his breath, " 'cause then he'll find out that _you_ were down _here_ tryin' to call one of those _friends_ of yers or the coppers, and that won't fly to well with him _boy_, he'll beat you senseless and tear you a new one."

Reid fell silent, simply swallowing as he tried to get his breathing under control, jerking his chin free and turning his face away again, staring at the fridge which was covered in expired doctors notes and dusty magnets.

"That's what I thought," Tim chuckled lightly, giving the agents ear a final nip before, much to the agents surprise, stepping back, letting the smaller man go, "get outta here before I change my mind, and you better hope I don't, or they'll be trouble for you, for sure."

The agent simply nodded, hurrying around the taller man, aware of eyes roving over his exposed skin as he quickly climbed the steps, pausing outside Reilly's closed door to suck in a breath before slipping back inside, closing the door again with a soft click.

Fighting against his usual urge to tense, he slid slowly and carefully back into the bed, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when his head finally hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, glad that the bandages on his back allowed him to not have to always lay on his side or stomach.

He opened them again when Reilly's arm slid around his stomach and a gentle kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"Yer shakin' Spence... y'cold?"

The convicts voice was slurred from sleep, and Reid wasn't even sure if he was fully awake.

"A bit I guess," He kept his tone hushed.

"hmmm..." Reilly shifted, rolling onto his back, keeping a loose hold on the agents arm to pull him along, moving them until the smaller mans head was on his chest, making sure to somewhat tangle their legs together, "how'z that, better?"

The agent stared at the wall, trying to ignore the larger mans fingertips tracing patterns on his forearm which was across Reilly's stomach, barely noticing when the fingers stopped and Reilly's breathing evened out as sleep claimed him again.

Reid sighed slightly, wanting to move but knowing that Reilly would most likely wake up when he did, simply choosing to try and force himself to sleep in his current position, his whisper falling on deaf ears.

"Yeah... Much better."

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**THREE CHEERS FOR A NEW CHAPTER! XD**

**(and if you couldn't tell with my last story sentence :P Reid was being sarcastic)**

**Sorry it took so long for the update, schools been a real downer lately and I've been having some serious writers block!**

**Of course all obvious spelling mistakes are on purpose like "toez" xD Our wonderful Reilly is just too sleepy to speak properly... Isn't that cute?**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS! YOU'VE JUST READ IT SO THAT MEANS... :D**


	6. Beware The Hand That Feeds

Chapter 6

Reid was pulling on a t-shirt when Reilly woke up, feeling calloused finger tips brush against the small of his back before he quickly pulled the fabric down the rest of the way, refusing to look back at the other person on the large bed.

The mattress shifted as Reilly dragged himself across the bed to wrap a well muscled arm around the smaller mans narrow waist, sighing contently, placing a soft kiss to his prisoners hip, "why can't you ever just be lazy? Stay in bed with me til noon every once in a while... What's wrong with that?"

"I always get up at nine... you know that," Reid stated, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible while still not looking down at the man currently giving him a sad attempt of puppy eyes from his hip.

The convict whined, shifting his weight and dragging the agent back onto the bed, smiling victoriously when he managed to get the squirming man pressed to the pillows, using his greater weight and size to pin him there, the younger mans legs spread on either side of his stomach, stubbled chin resting on Reid's chest, his hands slipped between pillows and cotton covered skin.

"_Please_ Spence... just stay in bed with me this one time."

Reid stared at him, studying him, the way the bleached ends of his currently bed-mussed hair caught the sunlight shifting through the gap in the purple curtains, the scar by his eye which was paler than the rest of his currently tanned complexion, and the fact that the con was obviously studying him right back.

He tensed slightly and bit his lip when Reilly nuzzled his stomach, shifting his weight so he could free one hand in order to push the younger mans shirt up to his collarbones, teeth nipping at the pale skin, tongue and teeth exploring the agents bellybutton until his breath hitched.

"Reilly... I'm really... I'm really not in the mood," Reid tried to protest, lifting his hands to push the hand gripping his shirt away, but the convicts hand only tightened.

To his surprise, Reilly's assault on his navel stopped and the larger man looked up at him.

He felt the blood drain from his face when the older mans expression darkened, those vivid eyes flashing dangerously, "I heard you and Tim talking last night Spencer... And I saw what you did."

"You... You did?" Reid swallowed hard, his heart starting to race.

"Mhmmm... I saw you let him _touch _you, let him _kiss _you," Reilly sat back, yanking the smaller man down as he tried to scramble away, "so you don't get to tell me," he leaned over suddenly, nose touching Reid's, lips only an inch apart, "that you're '_not in the mood.'_"

Reid nodded, his throat feeling constricted, simply laying there as Reilly sat back muttering as he pulled the agents boxers down and tossed them to the floor, quickly squeezing his eyes shut when the convict crushed their mouths together into a harsh, dominating kiss.

He gasped for air when Reilly finally broke away, pushing his head back into the pillow when the larger man kept their faces close together.

"And to think," Reilly chuckled lightly, "I even got you a present... Since you were being so good."

"You... you got me a present?" Reid stammered, biting back a whine as his hands fumbled to grab Reilly's wrists when the older man roughly forced his legs apart, exposing him fully "no... please don't... I'm _sorry_."

Reilly finally paused at that, letting go of Reid's knees and suddenly back handing him hard across the face, causing the smaller mans head to jerk to the side, reaching a hand out to grab the agents chin to turn it back towards him, propping himself up on his fists, staring down at nervous man pressed to the pillows, "don't you _fucking _dare start that shit again."

Reid's mouth open and closed silently but no sound came out.

"Now for once... Be a _good_ boy, and just shut _up_, Spencer."

The agent bit his lip harder and held back a cry of pain when the convicts hand vanished from sight and two rough fingers pushed their way into his body, making his back arch off the bed as the digits inside him twisted and scissored until they found his sweet spot.

"Re...Reilly... Ple... Please..." Reid whined, his pain of being stretched fading as pleasure took its place, and his thrust his hips down against the fingers currently prodding at his prostate.

Reilly ignored him, removing his fingers before quickly shedding his own boxers and spitting in his hand to slick himself up, pushing the smaller mans legs up and back, nearly folding him in half, "hold behind your knees."

Reid swallowed but did as he was told, feeling utterly violated as he grabbed his legs behind the knees and chose to stare at the ceiling rather then the man kneeling between his parted legs.

Just when he tensed as he felt Reilly begin to push himself forward, there was a knock on the door and the convict pulled away, allowing Reid to let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Hey, I picked up the uh... _gift_, you wanted me to get."

The convict let out a growl of annoyance, and much to the agents relief, let him go, moving away and pulling on boxers before clambering off the bed and half stomping over to the door.

He opened it only a few inches, the words he hissed lost to Reid's ears as the skinny man focused on getting himself covered with the sheets that were currently half off the bed.

The sound of the door closing again had Reid looking up, watching nervously as Reilly marched across the bedroom to the small bathroom and practically slammed the door behind him, the sound of the shower turning on making Ried let out a long sigh of relief as he sunk back into the pillows.

He was safe, for now at least, though the '_gift'_ Reilly had gotten him was still a complete puzzle to him, especially since Tim was the one who picked it up.

Reid looked over at the bathroom door ten minutes, watching as Reilly emerged fully clothed and left without so much as a glance towards the younger man on the bed, the bedroom door closing with a click behind him.

The agent stretched out, his limbs still feeling to shaky to support his weight, and he allowed his mind to drift.

He wondered what the team was doing, all probably trying their hardest to find him, all being worried sick, especially Garica and Morgan.

Spencer swallowed, quickly deciding that that was something he definitely should _not_ being thinking about at a time like this.

A knock on the door nearly twenty minutes later had Reid looking over, suddenly nervous as Reilly poked his head in, grinning ear to ear, all the anger he'd had not even an hour before seeming to have suddenly vanished.

"Hey Spence, you're still in bed are you?"

"Y-yeah, um... should... should I get up?" Reid started to sit up straight but stopped when the larger man slid into the room carrying a wooden tray with a plate of obviously home-made waffles with syrup, crispy bacon and a small pile of fresh cut fruit along with a still steaming cup of coffee.

Reid's eyes widened slightly, his voice his only clear tell that the other mans actions had caught him off guard, "you made me breakfast?"

"Yeah..." Reilly stared down at the tray in his hands, seeming to study it, "I felt bad for early, losing my temper with you... I don't like scaring you, so I thought this would be a good apology."

The agent on the bed nodded slowly, sitting up slightly more and allowing the other man to set the tray next to him on the floral sheets.

"Go ahead..."

Risking another glance at his captor, Reid slowly picked up the fork, taking a moment to poke at the two overly large waffles before cutting off a small piece and popping it into his mouth, taking his time to chew, before glancing at Reilly after he had swallowed.

"Well?" Reilly prompted, a smug expression on his face.

"It's good," the smaller man replied, taking another bite.

He'd eaten half of one waffle and some of the fruit by the time he realized something was wrong.

Really wrong.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _His brain screamed at him.

The fork fell from his hand onto the bed with a soft thump, Reid turning his attention to Reilly who was seated at the edge of the mattress no longer smiling, his vision seeming to lag causing the room to blur.

"I... I can't feel my hands," The agent stated, starting to panic, the numbness in his fingers having begun to spread to his legs, "w-what did you do? Did... Did you _poison_ me?"

"Shhh... It's alright, Spence. The more you fight it, the faster it's going to work, just relax," Reilly soothed, reaching out with a soft sounding, "easy there, I gotcha," as he grabned hold of the smaller man as he started to fall backwards as if suddenly boneless, nearly cracking his head against the headboard, "it's just a mild toxin... it causes paralysis for a few hours, then you'll be fine, I promise."

Reid tried to speak, but words failed him and he simply laid there, watching as Reilly moved the tray from the bed humming quietly, pulling the sheets back off the bed exposing his prisoner to the cool air in the room.

He didn't really remember things very clearly after that.

He'd been put in his boxers and Reilly had gently lifted him from the bed and carried him downstairs, even further still... down into the basement, humming the familiar tune of _Hush Little Baby _as he descended the second flight of stairs.

Then he'd been shackled to a familiar feeling cot by his wrists and a heavy leather collar with a chain was buckled and locked securely around his neck.

Finally, after what felt like a life time spent in the dark of the basement, his eyes adjusted and after what felt like another lift time passed, the feeling began to return rather painfully to his deadened limbs and he bit back a whimper.

He felt sick and nauseous, like he was stuck on a ship in the middle of a storm, he tried to speak, at least he was pretty sure he tried, but no sound came out except for a small, embarrassing squeak.

It took him longer then it should have to be aware he wasn't alone in the damp musty room, his still foggy brain having yet to clear away all the cobwebs the toxin had created.

An especially long time since the person in the basement with him was kneeling next to the cot and speaking to him.

Reid finally managed to groggily loll his head in their direction, his throat constricting painfully at the sight of his new prison mate.

The agent blinked and once again tried and failed to speak, the newest arrival to the house shushing him softly.

Clothes covered in dust and dirt, blonde hair a mess and mascara and eye liner in tear streaked lines down her cheeks, Penelope Garcia managed a weak shaky smile and reached out a trembling hand to brush his hair from his forehead in a soothing gesture as she fought against another onslaught of tears as she spoke.

"Hey Spence..."

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**OMG! I finally managed to update a story!**

**I have been so blocked lately I thought I was gonna die D:**

**I hope you all will forgive me for the lateness :/ not sure if it's the best chapter I've ever written, but I'm pretty proud with the end at least!**

**REVIEW PEOPLES! PLEASES!**


End file.
